Danny & Jazz Super Star Sega
by Phantom Fan 21
Summary: My first fusion/crossover story. Might take along time. Base off of Mario & Luigi Super Star Sega. "Cancelled"
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own DP or Mario Bros  
><strong>

**Danny & Jazz **

**Super Star Sega**

Cast-Game Charter

Danny Fenton/Phantom-Mario  
>Jazz FentonPhantom-Luigi  
>Sam Madison-Princess Peach<br>Tucker Fouly-Toadworth  
>Vlad MasterPlamuis-Boswer

I'll write most cast if I can remember.

* * *

><p>It a Wonderful Day in Amity Kingdom. The royally messenger from Star-Star Kingdom is here to give a gift to King and Queen Madison. A women with lots of make-up on and a green cloth walk up to the King, Queen, and Princess Madison with an follower in a red cloth with yellow eyes. "I come to tie my Kingdom more with Amity Kingdom." The messager said. "Here an gift for the Princess." the follower said holed the gift to Princess Sam Madison. "Why Sammy are you going to open it?" King Madison ask. "I guess so." Sam answer. "Please be careful Princess." Tucker, the caretaker of Sam, said. "Tucker I told you to call me Sam." Sam said as she reach for the gift. Then the gift open on it own and spay color gas in Sam face. "Samantha!" Her parents yell. "Ah ha ha ha ha." the messenger laugh as she change in to another woman. Now dress in an red outfit with jewels and rings all over herself, the green cloth turn into a black cape and her hair was now Flaming Black. "Nice work, Marks." She said. The follow, who now is Marks, change as well. Now wears an dark red outfit with an dark green cape said " I have won! Thank you Mistress Keenly." "Now let get what we come for and move to the next step of my plan." She told him. "Right away Mistress." Marks said as he pull out an browse copper hose and suck up the color gas. "I have beat you!" Marks said. "Thank you you for your voice Princess Samantha." Keenly said as Sam faints. "Ah ha ha ha ha" Keenly laugh was heard as she and Marks fell away. "Good Lord, some one get help." Tucker cried.<p>

Meanwhile at the Phantom Siblings house Jazz Phantom was hang her brother's Phantom suit to dry when and messager from Amity Castle ran up to her. "Trouble Alert!,Trouble Alert!" He cry. Jazz look at the messenger and ask "What the matter?" "Where you Brother?" he ask not answering her question. "Inside" Jazz groin. The messenger ran inside and shouted "Danny Phantom!, Danny Phantom!" then he hears something. "Is some one humming?" He walk in to the bathroom and screams. He runs out with an red face and into a wall. Danny comes out with an towel on and saw the messager. "What the matter?" Danny repeat Jazz's question. "Trouble...in Amity...Castle." He said daze. "WHAT?" Danny yell and run outside and jump in to his suit knock Jazz over. Danny flew quickly to Amity Castle dragging Jazz with him. "WHAAAAAA!" She yell.

Danny flew in the Castle and stop but Jazz flew on hitting Vlad Plamuis in the back. Jazz flew back to Danny as Vlad turn around. "Attack me when my back turn, Daniel?," He ask, "now you get!" GOING GHOST!

Fight Battle-Vlad Plamuis HP 10 POW 3

Danny face off ageist Vlad when an knight said "Sir Phantom! When was you last fight?" "Got me Dude." Danny answer. "Well can you attack please?" The Knight ask. Danny choose punch. Danny fly up to Vlad and threw an punch. "Stop!" the knight yell as every thing froze. "Hit Plamuis again after you hit him." He said. 1 hit points and 2 hit points loss. Vlad HP 7. Vlad fires an ecto-blast. 3 Hit points loss Danny HP 8. "Danny!" the knight said. "You can also hit Plamuis an third time as way. Danny choose punch. 1 hit point, 2 hit point and 2 hit point loss. Vlad HP 2. Vlad fires an ecto-blast. "Stop!" the knight said again. "If you block the attack,you will take no hits and can counter attack. No hit points loss. Danny HP 8. Danny choose punch. 1 hit point and 2 hit point loss. Vlad Plamuis lost. Danny gain 16EXP. Danny level up HP 12 POW 5 SP 0.

Vlad stood up and yell "Wait a minuet!, This is no time to be fighting!" "What are you talking about Vlad?" Danny ask. "Yeah are you trying to take over Amity Kingdom again?" Jazz agree. "Master Danny! Mistress Jazz!" ("I can not be I have to call them that.") Tucker yell as he ran to the Phantoms Siblings. "Vlad is not the trouble this time." "WHAT?" the Phantoms yell. "The royally messenger from Star-Star Kingdom came to day but it wasn't an nice visit neath." The Knight said. "Princess Sam voice was soling." The Knight went on but Sam spoke up. "!$%*&^" She said and the stuff fell to the ground an blew up. The Knight and Tucker ran away and came back. "And replace with this things." the Knight finish. "*^&^#%" Sam said again. Every ran for cover. "You must go to Star-Star Kingdom an get her voice back." Tucker said. "How are we going to get there?" Danny ask. "Maybe I can help." Vlad said. "#%^&*&^*%^&*!$" Sam said. Everyone ran away just in nick of a time.

* * *

><p>Phantom Fan 21 Here. So what do you think. If you are wondering why I have Sam playing Peach take because I can't think of who should fit the role. I also would let help with this sortie as was for I can't remember the whole game. Until then "See you next time."<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't own DP or Mario Bros  
><strong>

**Danny & Jazz Super Star Sega**

Cast-Game Charterer  
>The Ghosts-Baddies<br>Marks-Fawful  
>Keenly-Cackletta<br>Shaely-Tolstar

* * *

><p>Later that day Danny was in Amity Town looking for Vlad. "Vlad said he had away to get to Star-Star Kingdom." Danny said to himself. Along the way Danny stop to help a few people and got food for the trip.(AN think of the items from the game.) Danny soon spots Jazz. "Hey Jazz," Danny said, "have you seen Vlad?" "Yeah he went this way."Jazz pointed behind her. Danny walk on with Jazz next to him. "Master Danny!, Mistresses Jazz!" Tucker yell out. "Hey Tuck, what up?" Danny call. "I think you are going to need this." Tucker said handing Danny a suitcase. Danny got a suitcase. "So Jazz are you going too?" Tucker ask. "No just seeing Danny off." Jazz said sadly. "Jazz you can come if you want to." Danny told his sister. "No thanks Danny." Jazz said and hug her brother. Danny walk on and fond Vlad on a ship he never seen. "Daniel!" Vlad yell,"You're late! Get on board now!" "Jessh, calm down Fruit Loop." Danny said using the nick name he give Vlad. "I AM NOT A FRUIT LOOP!" "Whatever." Danny said has he flew on board. Well what do you think of my ship?, I call the Plams-Jet." Vlad said. Danny look at him. "What?, I can't think of a better name." Vlad said. Danny rolled his eyes as Vlad yell "Ghosts on deck!" But no one was there. "Where are they?" Vlad yell. Then Vlad spots Jazz. "Jasmine?, Are you going as well?" He ask her. "What!, No!" Jazz said and try to fly away but was knock back. A ghost ran up and said, "Lord Plamuis!, The Ghost has arrive." The Ghost turns around and yells, " Hey! The Jet over here, you morons!" Then a whole bunch of ghost show up. Danny and Jazz were surprise. "Good.," Vlad said, "now, get on board!" "YES SIR!" All the ghost yell and flew on board. "Sir, everyone is on board but one runway." "What!, Just take off and pick up the runway." Vlad order. Jazz try to fly away but was grab and put in the ship.

Later Danny went below deck to find his sister, when a voice said "Hey you!, Ghost-Boy and Girl." Danny and Jazz look up at the speaker. "Lord Plamuis what to see you on deck." "Come on Jazz." Danny said. Danny and Jazz walk through the low deck and was stop by an ghost the said, "Hey!, hold on you two" Danny and Jazz turn to the ghost. "We are about to enter Star-Star Kingdom, do you have you passport?" It ask. Danny pull out his suitcase and pull out his and Jazz passports. The ghost look at them and said, "Where you pic?" Danny look at the passport and said, "Danit Tucker." "Hey no problem, I will take care of it." The Ghost said and took quick pic of Danny and Jazz. Along the way one of the ghost stop them. "Hey ghost-boy!," it said, "do you want to learn something when fighting?" Danny nods and two small ghosts attack.

Fight Battle-Small Ghost X2 Hp 12

Small ghost one attacks Danny. "Hold it!" the fight freeze the the ghost said "Put your shield up here." No Hit points loss. Danny HP12. "See the baddie was knock by your shield but that not all." Small Ghost tow attack Jazz. No Hit point loss. "Stop!" "Attack here." Jazz counter attack. 2 hit points lost. "See if you block and counter you will get the fight done faster." Small Ghosts loss. 10EXP. Jazz level up! Jazz Lev 2, HP 14 POW 4 SP 0

"Well, that all I got, see you later." The ghost said. Danny and Jazz move on and fond another ghost trying to catch an small ghost. "Need a hand?" Danny ask as he and Jazz flew to the small ghost. "Thank man, that newbie is all ways turn to run away." Danny nods and walk on. Soon Danny and Jazz reach the Deck. "It about time." Vlad said. Jazz begin to look out for thing that attack them. "So Vlad, why are you helping us." Danny ask. "None of your businesses Daniel." Vlad answer. "We got incoming!" Jazz yell. Keenly flew up to the Phantoms Siblings and said, "Ah ha ha ha ha, who would thought that you would catch up to Keenly in a 1,000 years!" You must be the one to take the Princess voice." Vlad said. "Right you are, but there time to Chit-Chat, my plan is almost ready, Marks take care of them." Keenly said. "Yes Mistress." Marks said. "So which one of you should I take down first?" He ask. "Shut up and fight all ready." Vlad said. "Oh, The first boss, game over for you." Marks said and blast Vlad away. Danny and Jazz jump in the way of Marks, ready to fight. "Oh Boss two all ready?", Marks said,"This will be fun"  
>GOING GHOST! LET DO THIS!<p>

Boss Fight-Marks 30 HP

Danny choose punch. 2,2,and 3 Hit points loss. Marks HP 23. Jazz choose punch. 2,3,and 3 hit point loss. Marks HP 14. Marks fires an light blue attack. Danny 4 hit Point loss. Danny HP 8. "Oh" "Daniel watch the colors of this nut head that he fires." "If it light blue, It going for you, If it brown it going for _you_ Jasmine." Marks fires an Brown and Light Blue attack. Danny blocks. No Hit Points loss. 4 Hit point loss. Jazz HP 10. Danny choose punch. 2 and 3 Hit Points loss. Marks HP 9. Jazz choose punch. 2 hit point loss. Marks HP 7. Marks fires two Brown attacks. Jazz Blocks both. No hit point loss. Danny ate bead. 2 Hit point gain. Danny HP 10. Jazz choose punch. 2 and 2 hit point loss. Marks HP 3. "Oh I'm not feeling to good." Marks fires a Brown and Light Blue attack. Danny Blocks. Jazz Blocks. No hit point loss. Danny choose punch. 2 and 2 hit point loss. Marks loss.

"How can this be?", Marks ask, "I never lost to a boss fight before." "Dude face it you done." Danny said. "I LAUGH AT YOUR EVIL PLAN!" Marks shouts. "It not over yet." He said. Marks then fly's up and attacks the Jet. "OH NO!" Danny yells. "WHAAA!" Jazz yells as well. "Ha, Ha,Ha have a nice trip, see you next fall." Marks laugh as he flew way. Danny and Jazz was knock off the ship and headed to the ground. Meanwhile two unknown people saw two Black and White comets. "Two comets with weird colors spotted." Said One. "Landing in Dust field they did." Said the another.

* * *

><p>Phantom Fan 21. I'm stopping here because I started to get tried of writing but I will update. Until then "See you next Time."<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Do not own DP or SMB**

**Danny & Jazz **

**Super Star Sega**

* * *

><p>Jazz woke up to find herself in a new part of Amity Kingdom. She looks around then spots two white boots sticking out of the ground. "DANNY!" Jazz shouts and runs to Danny and pull him out. Jazz pull to hard and Danny shot in to the air. Jazz walk up to the spot that her brother was in. "Huh?" she ask. Danny landed on jazz push <em>her<em> into the ground. Danny jump off the spot as Jazz jump out of the ground. "Danny!" she cried and hug her brother. Danny hug back and said "Jeez, Jazz don't be a cry baby." "I'm NOT a cry baby!" She yell. "OK,OK, let's just find out where we are." Danny said.

As they walk throughout Dust fields Some of the ghost told them that Vlad landed on the other side of the border. As Danny and Jazz walk in to an gate house they were welcome by two ghost grands. "Hey it's the Phantom Siblings!" One said. "Where?,where?" ask the other. "In front of you moron." the first said. "Oh! right,sorry." the second said to the first. "You know us?" Jazz couldn't help to ask. "Of course." the first said. "Everyone in Star-Star Kingdom knows you two." said the second. "So will you let us pass?" Danny ask. "Yes, but there something you need to do for us first." The first said. "What is it?" Jazz ask them. "You need to hit this block 10 times." the second answer. "But it won't be easy." the first warn. "It moves everywhere, even we have trouble hitting it." Both said together.(A/N I just pass this, think of this in your head.)

I can't believe they hit it 10 times!" The first yell. "It took us 8 days to hit it 10 times!" the second yell. "Well a deal is a deal." the first said. "You can pass." the second added. "Oh, hang on a sec!" the second call out. "What is it?" Danny ask. "You going to need this." It said handing a map to Danny. **Danny and Jazz got a map of Star-Star Kingdom! **"This map should help you get around the kingdom." It said again. "Thanks!" Jazz said and she and Danny walk on.

Soon Danny and Jazz fond an canon with black boots hanging out. "That Vlad for ya." Both Phantoms said. Danny jump on Vlad to loosed him but the canon spin around and Vlad head pop up. "Daniel!,Jasmine!" He said. "Get me out of here." "Chill Vlad we're on it." Danny said as he and Jazz started to attack the canon. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." said a voice. Danny and Jazz look up to see an person with tiny wings come down. "Who are you?" Danny ask. "My name is Shaely the ruler of Dust field." he said. "And look who's fallen in my canon, the great Vlad Plamuis." He went on. "Can you get him out?" Jazz ask. "Yes if you pay me all your coins!" Shaely answer. "Deal" Danny said. "What you will give me all 115 coins?" Shaely said shock. Danny threw the bag of coins to him. "Oh these are Amity Kingdom coins." He said. "Let's see...100 Amity coins is...about 10 Star-Star coins...Nope not enough coins to free him." Shaely said after doing the math. "WHAT!" Vlad yell. If you bring me 100 Star-Star coins I'll free him then." Shaely said. "Fine, we'll be back Vlad." Danny said and he and Jazz walk away. "Well at lest we can talk." Vlad said. "Yeah I get bored for begin by myself." Shaely agree.

Danny and Jazz travel through Dust fields when they spot an star shape door on the ground. Then it open. A man and a women came out. "Sir Ectowin I spot an white hair girl from the comet." The woman said. Danny jump on Jazz shoulders to even eye level with them. "Sir Ectowin I too spot and white hair person from the comet but it an boy not an girl." The man said. Then the women move to the left. Jazz follow. Then the Man went in to a fake shock. Danny did the same. "Oh how fools we been." The Man said. "It the Phantoms Siblings!" The woman added. "Wow everyone dose knows us." Jazz said to Danny. "Of course know you dear." The women said. "Thank to you two Star-Star Kingdom has their own Sibling hero's." The man said. "We are the Ectowins Siblings." They said. "Catchy." The Phantoms said. "Hey we can teach you two some new jumping moves." The women said. "Good idea, Sis!" The man said.

"Let's start with you first ghost-girl. To use this move call the high jump, you need jump on your brother like this. The you brother needs to grab your feet and jump back up to reach higher ground. Give it a try." Danny and Jazz learn the Phantom High Jump. "Now your turn ghost-boy. To use the Spin flight, first get behind you sister then jump on top of her. Your sister should grab your feet and jump. As you jump start spinning. Now give it a try." Danny and Jazz learn the Phantom Spin Jump.

"Wow these moves can come in handed." Jazz said. "Good luck on your adventure." The Ectowins said and went back under the star shape door. Using their new Jump moves Danny and Jazz fond more coins and train as well.  
>Danny level 4 HP 14 POW 9 PP 0<br>Jazz Level 4 HP 18 POW 8 PP 0  
>As Danny and Jazz move on, they where stop ant the sound of the Ectowins voices. "PHANTOMS SIBLINGS!" "Huh?" both Phantoms ask. "We forgot to teach you some battle moves we know." the man said. "So we'll teach you them right now." said the women.<p>

Fight Battle-Small Plants X2

"Danny you can use the Phantom Smash. Choose the PP block. See here, that the Phantom Smash, use it"  
>Danny use Phantom Smash. "Hold it!" Every thing freeze. "If you jump off of Jazz at the right time you can jump higher." OK! "And if Jazz grabs Danny in time, Danny will stay in the air." Good! "If both of you do an good job, you will do more damage to the baddies." Great! "Now Jazz try the Phantom Roll." OK! Good! Great! "Nice job you two but watch your Phantom Points. If you run out use drinks to recover you PP." Small Plants lost. 23 EXP gain.<br>Danny level up! LEV 5 HP 17 POW 12 PP 10  
>Jazz Level up! LEV 5 HP 20 POW 13 PP 15<p>

"Thanks, they are great fighting moves." Danny said. "It been a honor to met and teach you Phantoms Siblings" The man said. "Come back to visit any time." The women said. "ECTOWINS SIBLINGS, MOVE OUT!" Danny and Jazz wave as their new friends went back under ground.

Later Danny and Jazz made it back to Vlad and Shaely. "It about time, how much did you get?" Shaely ask. "119 coins." Danny told him. "Great now I can get out of here." Vlad said. "Who said I'll do that?" Shaely laugh. "You sent us to fond coins so you can lie to us?" Jazz ask as she and Danny went in battle stance. "No I was hopping that my minions would stop you but I guess I deal with you MYSELF!" Shaely said and attack.  
>GOING GHOST!<br>LET"S DO THIS!

Boss fight-Shaely HP 50

Danny choose Phantom Smash. 5 PP loss. OK! Good! Great! 14 Hit Points loss. Shaely HP 36 Jazz choose the Phantom Roll. 5 PP loss. OK! Good! Great! 12 Hit point loss. Shaely HP 24. Shaely threw two spike balls. Danny jumps over. Jazz jumps over. No HP Loss. Danny choose Phantom Smash. 5 PP loss. OK! Good! Great! 13 HP loss Shaely HP 11 Jazz choose punch. 3,4 and 4 HP loss. "Aggg!" Shaely lost. 56 EXP Gain  
>Danny level up! LEV 6 HP 22 POW 17 PP 20<br>Jazz level up! LEV 6 HP 25 POW 18 PP 25

* * *

><p>Phantom Fan 21 here. I was hopping to make the Boss battle longer but I some how I did it in two turns. I'll try to make the next one longer. I getting closed to the part of the game that I stop, so once I tell you, the readers, where the part is I will need your help moving on. Until then "See you next time"<p> 


End file.
